romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 14 of the Manga " When You Want to Play in the Summer Sea " (Part 2 of the Beach Arc) ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 14.5 ( Part 1 ) " When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Become Honest " ) Previously As a treat and celebration for both passing their finals tests, Uta and Ritsu, together with their friends, all agree to go to the beach on summer break. The girls go shopping for new swimsuits; each girl tries on a swimsuit that she especially likes in the dressing rooms. However, they all end up picking out new bikinis to wear, including Uta. Ritsu gets a real jolt when Uta invites him into her bedroom that evening to be the first one to view her, wearing her new bikini swimsuit ! Chapter Overview On the beach, the boys are raring to go ! The girls are there, too, each wearing a new bikini swimsuit. They all have fun doing a variety of interesting things. However, when Uta goes to the concession stand to get drinks, she gets 'hit upon' by three beach bums. But it is Ritsu to the rescue, telling then to 'get lost' because Uta belongs to him ! Uta is shaken by the experience, but is otherwise fine. That evening, Uta accidentally drops her wallet and I.D., and when one of the boys picks it up, he notices that Uta has the same last name as Ritsu ! What gives ??? This Chapter's Story " IT'S SUMMER !" " IT'S THE SEA !" " IT'S CUTE GIRLS IN SWIMSUITS ! " So shouts out one of the guys in the group of boys already on the beach. Ritsu is with them, and thinks to himself that he has already seen what Uta looks like wearing her bikini swimsuit. " Thanks for waiting ! , comes a voice from behind the boys. Why, it is all of the girls, each one wearing a bikini swimsuit ! " YOU LOOK SO CUTE, AMI-CHAN ! " , shouts the same boy as before ! Ritsu approaches Uta and tells her that she looks great wearing that kind of swimsuit. Uta, as she always does, grabs her twin tails in her hands, and turns beet red with embarrassment. Just before the boys group breaks up, the loud mouth boy declares that he will 'confess' love to Ami-chan. He then turns to Ritsu and wants to know how he began dating Uta ? Ritsu fudges and tells him that they were 'childhood friends', which made it so easy. So many fun things to do ! The girls play with a brightly colored beach ball. Hotaru, the shy girl, builds a real sand castle. Uta goes to the beach concession stand and eats a parfait. Ami floats around in a clear plastic inner tube. Ritsu, in a game, is blindfolded, then finds and slices a watermelon with a boka stick. This attracts the attention of three other girls, strangers, who hang with Ritsu and begin talking and flirting with him. From afar, Uta takes notice, and not paying attention, gets hit in the head with the beach ball ! She decides that it was because of the heat that she was not paying attention, and decides to go back to the concession stand for drinks all around. On the boardwalk, Uta is stopped by three beach bums, real dudes ! One remarks that she is so, so cute ! ''Another asks if she is alone ? The third dude wants to know if she will play with them ? The first one now says that they will 'treat' her to ''anything that she wants ! Uta whispers under her breath, " Onii-chan ........." " SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND !!!!!!! " Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ritsu is now standing between the dudes and Uta, with a 'just try it---I double dog dare ya' look on his face ! Very nonchalantly, the boys begin to drift away, muttering that she has a boyfriend---what a shame ! Uta collapses in front of Ritsu and buries her face into his bare chest. " Uta ? " Uta says that she is so happy that he ran to help her. She chokes out that when Ritsu was talking with those strange girls, she got real anxious. Ritsu points out that he is, after all, her boyfriend ........ but Uta says that they are actually sib..........." Uta ?!?!? ", '''spits out Ritsu ............ Just then, Uta steps away to greet two of her schoolmates, come to see what is happening. " Hitting on you---an attempted pickup ? ''You should be more careful !"'' , says an astonished girl. ' That evening in the beachfront resort hotel, the group of friends are dressed in casual clothes, and are walking over to the beach resort's bath house and hot springs. Uta and Ritsu are walking together. But unknown to Uta, she accidentally drops her wallet and I.D. The loudmouth boy walking behind them sees it on the ground and picks it up. Looking at the name on the front, he calls out to Uta that she has dropped her............... ''" So your last name is ''Fukami'.....just like Ritsu's last name ..........??? " '' Both Uta and Ritsu turn to face him with ''the look of surprise, shock, and '''pure horror on their faces..................'' Omake ( Extra ) Omake ( Extra ) 14.5 : " When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Become Honest ( Part 1) " When the loudmouthed boy who blatantly declared that he will 'confess' to Ami Houjou, and begin dating her, and when his efforts all went down in flames in an absolute "Agony of Defeat", he turns his attention to the manga otaku girl Hotaru, who is building a sand castle by herself on the beach. Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments ;Manga Fan's Comments on this Chapter Shuuri Shuu / 23 weeks ago / 3 likes "We just happen to have the same last name" Wilder Huallpa Guzman / 1 year ago / 1 like I hope the "truth" don't ruin their relationship. Carlos Cunha / 1 year ago Best case scenario: The guy thinks that the ID on the wallet is fake. Jamie Suh / 1 year ago No, best case scenario: they think they are secretly married. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago They actually are "married" to each other, the "wedding" took place when he was 7 and she was 5 !!! Kyle Mercado / 1 year ago Or better scenario: he thinks its just a coincidence and shrugs it off. Pierre Caesar Assyurah Tendean / 1 year ago OMG! those horny guys are sick, WTF man, she's a little girl Uta that we're supposed to protect, f*ck man that's really grinds my gears! Minus Min / 1 year ago / 1 like Oh...I smelled trouble along! Yusuf Faisal / 1 year ago / 14 likes Seriously, when people see a loli all alone on the beach!(#) ;Omake Comments Adrian Segundo / 7 weeks ago is still best girl ! __________________________________________ (#) Time for some humor, spoof, and satire--- >>> ABOVE ALL ELSE, PROTECT YOUR LOLI AT ALL COSTS !!!<<< Taking a closer look at Uta Fukami as presented in this manga--- Medium to smaller sized body = Check Average to smaller bust development = Check Certain personality aspects are childlike ( she adores a little girl's cable TV program called World Cat's Travel Log ''/ ''Loves sweets and ice cream ) = Check Hair in Twin Tails = Check Shows concern for her friends ( especially her beloved brother ) = Check Tsundere personality ( definately !!! ) = Check Having a MOE Factor over 9000 = Check CONCLUSION---According to the opinion of the Admin, Uta Fukami certainly seems to fit the definition, criteria, and profile of a teen loli !!! ; Category:Chapter Stories and Info